Season 2
Season 2 '''of Robo Man and Kiro (TV Series) was confirmed by TVLine on May 15, 2016. Production began October 2, 2016 and ended January 20, 2017. the season has 25 episodes. The show was revived by Disney on October 5, 2017, and renewed for a third season, and is set to air in January 15, 2018. Plot Starting 9th Grade, Jace, Robo, Kiro, must guide there way through high school now knowing that Kiro's BFF Jasmine knows there secret and overall - Jasmine wants to have the best year with her freinds, there iss a secret Fish is loose and has dark plans. '''Season 2 Unaired Episodes in Season 2 * Before The Rise and Fall of Robo's Game (219) * Jigsaw's Game (222) * Your Here (223) * YOCO (224) * The Ritheenth (225) * Vampire Date (226) * Welcome To Haiwii (227-228) * Robo Man and Kiro Life Events (229) * The Finale Episode (230) Trivia * Season 2 began production October 2, 2016 and ended January 20, 2017. * A Crossover special with Stuck in the Middle ''was confirmed to be filmed by Nate's Instagram and on Jenna's Blog. And another one in the episode Bot Shippers - with Jessie. * January 27, 2017, TVLine Picked Up 7 more episodes in Season 2. Production Resumed February 24, 2017 and wrapped April 8, 2017. * The Vamps will guest star this season in a episode. * This season has 20 episodes (not including the four episodes carried over from Season 1). * This season picked up a order of 25 episodes, so the unaired Dr. Park Doesn't Have Time For Your Sense of Humor, it will air in Season 2 on July 14, 2017. * there is a episode starring Dance Moms.http://www.abcya.com/ * the show is expected to end its second season in the fall of 2017. * there is a 7-episode arc this season, entitled ''Fishe's Revenge. * this season serves as the finale season, after the cancellation. * the second season taped a total of 30 episodes, but 5 episodes where cut from the season and pulled from airing due to the show's cancellation. * at the end of the series Kiro realized that Jace is the one and they ended up together in the season/series finale. * Maranda explained on a interview on June 11th, 2017, that the finale episode is love/action/ and comedy and on June 24th the writers stated that the finale episode will air fall 2017 officialy cancelling the series. * at the very end of the series its shown that Jasmine is in this dark room and the scene cuts black and the credits roll. * the series finale has a cliffhanger, but the cliffhanger was meant to be reasolved but those episodes were cut due to the series ending, the episodes will be remained unaired, the series will be a clifhanger. * the show tapped its 50th episode on May 12, 2017. the shows second season wrapped production on June 7, 2017 * The show's 50th episode never aired on Disney. * the show officialy wrapped on filming on season 2 on May 27th, 2017. * the premiere aired June 2, 2017. * the finale episode airs September 30, 2017. ** the finale episode filmed of the season/series is called Camping Trip of Doom, but aired as the twenty second episode in the season. ** the pelumimate episode filmed was never aired of the series.